


A New Hobbie

by shootingstar97



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys wants Undyne to watch an magical girl anime with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hobbie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by user candy-bubble on Tumblr.

“C’mon, we should totally watch it!”

The only time Alphys isn’t talking shyly is when she is talking about her favorite animes. Now, she is trying to convince Undyne to watch a new magical girl anime, since is much funnier to watch with someone else.

“I don’t know… I shouldn’t-”

“You totally should!” Alphys held Undyne’s hand. She wanted to have more fun with her girlfriend, but Undyne is too serious. But Alphys know Undyne can have fun watching this magical girl anime, her fighting spirit will enjoy seeing girls fighting evil.

“Okay… I’ll watch it.” Undyne smiled seeing Alphys’ excited face. Alphys then happily lead Undyne to her home.

“THAT’S SO GREAT!” Undyne shouted after finishing the first episode. “They’re so badass, I never thought I’d see girl kicking ass before!”

“I-I knew you w-would like?” Alphys smiled seeing Undyne’s excitement.

“Is there more?”

“So-”

“LET’S WATCH MORE THEN!!” Undyne picked Alphys hand in excitement. She always liked the fact her girlfriend gets really excited over everything she liked and now they have something to get excited together.


End file.
